Dreams Do Come True
by ima hopeless romantic
Summary: Rinoa has a mysterious dream about someone she dosen't even know yet. Then the dream connects with Squalls. From the title you'll probably know what will happen but does it turn out right? Squall and Rinoa fanfic. (Complete!!)
1. You look nice

Please note that Riona did not meet Squall and the others yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 - Hello... you look nice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(It's the beginning of the new school year in Balamb Garden. A brunette named Rinoa was new to the school as like many others. She was given her dorm number and she went up, unpacked and straight to sleep for the new day)   
  
(Rinoa dreams)  
  
(Lost in the forest. She walks around trying to find her way out. When she hears something in the bushes)  
  
Rinoa: (Turns around) Hello? ...Is somebody there?  
  
(A wolf comes out approaching her ready to attack)  
  
Rinoa: Gasp! (Turns back around and runs away as the wolf follows) Help!! Help!!! (The wolf runs faster and Rinoa tries to escape) Squall!! Squall Help!!! (The wolf pounces on her and the Rinoa awakes)  
  
(End of dream)  
  
Rinoa: AHHHH!!!!!! (Breaths in and out deeply frightened) Oh my god. What was that dream about?! (Breathes in and out again) Squall? Who's Squall? ...I must of dreamed of the name when I heard a bunch of girls talking about him. (She rubs her eyes and gets out of bed. Walks to her dresser and takes out her usual outfit. She dresses up and gets washed up. Looks at her schedule she was given and her first and only class was in an hour) Hmmm... I'm hungry. I wonder where the cafeteria is.  
  
(Rinoa goes to the lobby and stops the first girl she sees)  
  
Rinoa: Umm... excuse me do you know where the cafeteria is?  
  
Girl: Oh! You must be new here?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah... I didn't really look around when I got here yesterday.  
  
Girl: Oh, Let me show you around?!  
  
Rinoa: Sure that'll be nice. Oh, hey my name is Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Girl: My name is Selphie Tilmitt! Nice to meet ya!  
  
Rinoa: Alright Selphie lead the way.  
  
(Selphie leads her to the cafeteria where she sees her friends and introduces them)  
  
Selphie: Hey everyone! Look who I met!  
  
Rinoa: Hello  
  
Selphie: This is Rinoa Heartilly. She's new here. (Turns to Rinoa and points out to her friends' one by one) This guy here in the cowboy hat is Irvine.  
  
Rinoa: Hello   
  
Irvine: Hello beautiful!!  
  
Selphie: Irvine!!  
  
Irvine: Sorry...  
  
Selphie: Ignore that please. This one next to him with the funny tattoo is Zell.  
  
Rinoa: Hi  
  
Zell: Hey! It's not a funny tattoo Selph, it a hot one!  
  
Selphie: The girl next to him is Instructor Quistis Trepe.  
  
Rinoa: Hey.  
  
Quistis: Hello Rinoa. I heard of you. Your Caraway's daughter? Correct?  
  
Rinoa: (With annoyance in her voice) that is true Instructor.  
  
Quistis: Seems like you don't like being his daughter.  
  
Rinoa: Not anymore.  
  
Quistis: I see. Sorry to ask. Oh, you can call me Quistis when were not in class.   
  
Selphie: The next one is Commander but you can call him Squall.  
  
Rinoa: (Rinoa is shocked! She doesn't think she heard right. Rinoa turns to Selphie) Umm... I'm sorry, did you say Squall?  
  
Selphie: Yeah?  
  
Rinoa: (Looks at Squall) Oh, hello there.  
  
Squall: (Waves his hand once as a sign of greeting and doesn't even look at her. Keeping his mind occupied)  
  
Rinoa: You can say hello you know.  
  
(Squall takes notice of her and hesitates. He stares at her face then snaps back to reality)  
  
Squall: Oh hey (He looks at her face once more and turns his face down trying not to stare) umm... hi... Rinoa  
  
Rinoa: (Smiles) Hello  
  
Selphie: Sit down Rinoa, let's chat!  
  
Zell: I'm hungry man! I'm gonna go get some hotdogs, anybody want? Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: Yes please!!! I'm starving! (Hands over money to Zell to pay for it and he pushes her hand back)  
  
Zell: My treat! Plus you'll love these hotdogs! They're the best!  
  
Rinoa: Alright, I have your word.  
  
Quistis: Say? What class you have first? I'm pretty sure you're in mine.  
  
Rinoa: Well if Quistis Trepe is your real name then I have you first!  
  
Quistis: Great!  
  
Irvine: So you have a boyfriend cutesy? ~  
  
Selphie: Hello?! Did you forget about me Irvine? I'm your girlfriend!  
  
Irvine: Don't worry I'm not going to hit on her.  
  
Rinoa: (Giggles) No, no boyfriend. Single all the way.  
  
Squall: (Confused he looks at Rinoa. Then looks out the window and makes an effort to say) Why not you look nice... look like a nice person I mean.  
  
Rinoa: (blushes then sarcasimily says) Oh... well I don't speak 'guy' so I don't really get why they break up with me.  
  
(Zell runs back with 5 hotdogs in his hands)  
  
Zell: How many you want?!  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) I'll have one, thanks.  
  
Zell: You sure?   
  
Rinoa: Go ahead.  
  
Zell: More for me~!  
  
Selphie: Oh wait I forgot. Were on a tour! Grab your hotdog and lets go! (She pulls on Rinoa's arm happily in the direction of the exit. Rinoa grabs her hotdog and goes)  
  
Rinoa: (turns around) Talk to you all later.  
  
Irvine, Zell, and Quistis: Later!  
  
Squall: Yeah Rinoa, later.  
  
Rinoa: (Looks at Squall and smiles more as she is being pulled by Selphie) Bye Squall~  
  
(Selphie and Rinoa leave the cafeteria)  
  
Irvine: Yo Zell I think Squall likes her!  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Quistis: I saw that look you guys gave each other!  
  
Squall: Whatever  
  
Irvine: Don't ignore it! I saw you too and you were breath taken by her beauty huh?!  
  
Squall: She doesn't like me.  
  
Irvine: So you admit you like her!  
  
Squall: I didn't say that.  
  
Zell: Come on man! She's single why don't you ask her out.  
  
Squall: She'll say no and I'm not asking her anything.  
  
Quistis: I'm sure you never looked at someone like that.  
  
(Squall gets up)  
  
Squall: I'm not going to sit here with you talking nonsense  
  
(Squall leaves and heads for the training center. When he gets there he sits down on a rock to think a bit)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Rinoa Heartilly. Nice name... she's pretty... really beautiful... her lips look like a blush pink... and eyes...Wait... NO! Stop thinking of her! She probably doesn't even like me and not like that I think she has the greatest look I've ever seen. Time to battle.  
  
(Squall finds him a T-rex. During battle Rinoa enters the Training Center by herself and sits down on a rock near Squall but behind him so he doesn't see. Eventually he beats the T-Rex and hears someone clapping. Squall turns around and Rinoa was smiling and clapping about his defeat)  
  
Rinoa: Nice job! I haven't seen anyone battle that good.   
  
Squall: Thanks  
  
Rinoa: Why don't you sit here next to me so we can talk a bit. Selphie had to run off and do something so I though it'd be nice to be with you for a while.  
  
Squall: Yeah, sure. (Squall goes and sits down next to Rinoa on the rock not to close to her but not to far.)  
  
Rinoa: Weird.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Rinoa: I had a dream about me yelling for ...never mind. (She gets up and walks around)  
  
Squall: what? For what? (Squall follows her)  
  
Rinoa: Never mind. So tell me what did you mean when you said sound nice?  
  
Squall: You know. Nice. Sweet, gentle you know.  
  
Rinoa: Never judge someone by its cover. I can be harsh.  
  
Squall: Really? Yeah right.   
  
Rinoa: What you don't believe me?  
  
Squall: I never said that it's just i haven't seen a girl like that.  
  
(Rinoa drops down, spins and her leg trips him making him fall backwards. He lays on the floor on his back.)  
  
Squall: Oh... ou… ouch....  
  
(Rinoa drops to her knees besides him and looks in his eyes)  
  
Rinoa: And they call you commander. (Silently laughs) Sorry about that. Just seemed like I needed to prove you wrong.  
  
Squall: (closes his eyes and says) yeah i think you did pretty well with that.  
  
(Rinoa gets up and pulls him to his feet. Where they stand face to face. Very close. Rinoa giggles)  
  
Rinoa: I can't believe you didn't dodge that.  
  
(Squall smiles and looks in her eyes longer. Rinoa smiles as well and then turns away making her hair brush against his face. She walks out looking back at Squall winking to him.)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
What was that about? 


	2. He's in Timber

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2 - He's in Timber  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(As Rinoa leaves the training center she winks at Squall)  
  
Squall: What was that for?   
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Does she like me or something? Does she? ...She's tough. I like that but she looks so delicate, fragile, and innocent.  
  
(Where Rinoa is she thinks...)  
  
This Squall guy is cute! Quiet and strong. I wonder if he likes me... well I'll have to figure that out my self.  
  
(Rinoa heads for her first class. She enters the classroom and looks around. Quistis is by her desk and calls for her)  
  
Quistis: Rinoa! Can I talk to you?  
  
(Rinoa walks up to Quistis)  
  
Rinoa: Am I in trouble already?  
  
Quistis: (Laughs) No, no. This has to do with Squall.  
  
Rinoa: Squall? What about him?  
  
Quistis: I just want to know if you happen to like Squall.  
  
Rinoa: Well that's for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
Quistis: Alright, be that way. I shouldn't really ask these kinds of personal questions anyway.  
  
Rinoa: Why do you ask?  
  
Quistis: Just curious. Now take your seat class will begin now.   
  
(Rinoa takes a seat way in the back of the room)  
  
Quistis: Student's please sit! Class will begin now!  
  
(Squall is in his dorm taking a quick nap and he dreams...)  
  
(Squall is lost in the forest trying to find his way to someone. He holds his gunblade fierce in the air walking backwards looking around so he doesn't get attacked on any side)  
  
Squall: Where are you damn it?!  
  
(A wolf comes out of the bushes to the right of him. The wolf rages toward him and then was about to pounce on him. Until Squall slashed it in half. It falls on the ground and Squall approaches it. He sees a black string dangling the wolf's mouth)  
  
Squall: Rinoa?!  
  
(End of dream. Squall awakes)  
  
Squall: Whoa! (Breathes in and out frightened) Rinoa? Rinoa!! That string, she was wearing it on her arm today. What does it mean?  
  
(Squall decides to leave outside and head for Timber to pack up on supplies. Potions and shit. On his way out he runs into Zell)  
  
Zell: Hey Squall, where ya goin?  
  
Squall: Timber  
  
Zell: You talk to Rinoa?  
  
Squall: (Continues walking out of the Garden) Maybe... Why?  
  
Zell: (Follows Squall) did you ask her out?!   
  
Squall: No  
  
Zell: Come on man. She'll be taken away pretty soon. I mean she's hot!  
  
Squall: So?  
  
Zell: If you don't ask her someone else might do it.  
  
Squall: Zell, why don't you ask her out!  
  
Zell: Nah! I wouldn't do this to a friend and she's not my type.   
  
Squall: I'm not sure if I like her and I can't like her.  
  
Zell: Why not?  
  
Squall: People I tend to be with are usually kidnapped, tortured or killed for them to get they're hands on me. I'm not afraid to hang out with you and the others because I know you can defend yourself and kick their ass.  
  
Zell: (Throws his hand in the air and yells) Ok just because I was captured once and Quistis was locked up and tortured a bit does not mean it's going to happen with Rinoa!  
  
Squall: I don't know.  
  
Zell: Squall, think about it?  
  
Squall: (silence)  
  
Zell: You know what I'm going to go now cause I can't seem to get through to you. (Zell walks back inside)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Me go out with Rinoa? Let's see if I can picture it. Hmmm... (Squall and Rinoa are out in a restaurant sipping wine... then suddenly some guy grabs her and brings her away. Gun shots come out to Squall and he takes out his Gunblade, blocking the shots. He runs out the door after them and Rinoa. Rinoa gets pushed into a car. Rinoa yells "Squall help!" and the car drives off)  
...I can't do it  
  
(Squall continues walking to Timber. Where Rinoa is...)  
  
Quistis: Class dismissed!  
  
(Rinoa gets up and walks up to Quistis)  
  
Rinoa: Homework is to get a weapon! Perfect! I can go shopping while I'm searching for a weapon to buy!  
  
Quistis: hehe, yeah that's it.  
  
Rinoa: Want to go shopping later and you can help me pick out a weapon?  
  
Quistis: Alright. I haven't gone shopping for a while.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah me to! Not since I came here.  
  
Quistis: (Laughs) where do you get your money?  
  
Rinoa: I memorized my dad's credit card number.  
  
Quistis: (Laughs again) Brilliant Rinoa, just brilliant.  
  
(Together they walk down stairs and meet Zell there)  
  
Zell: Hey! ...oh... (Zell sees Rinoa with Quistis)  
  
Quistis: Hey what's up?  
  
Zell: Umm... I'll talk to you later Quistis. I just wanted to umm... say hi! Alright, umm... hi!  
  
(Quistis and Rinoa giggle)  
  
Rinoa: Wait! Before you go could you tell me where Squall is?  
  
Zell: Timber  
  
Rinoa: Alright now I have to go. Talk you guys later! (She runs off)  
  
Zell: Perfect!  
  
Quistis: What?  
  
Zell: Looks like she is going to ask Squall out.  
  
Quistis: You never know.  
  
(Rinoa makes it to Timber and sees Squall walking off alone. She sneaks up behind him and runs her finger down his back. Squall turns around to see Rinoa in his face)  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) Tickles huh?!  
  
Squall: (smiles) you gave me a bit of a fright.  
  
Rinoa: Really? You didn't even scream.  
  
Squall: I said bit of a fright.  
  
Rinoa: So what are you doing here?  
  
Squall: I should ask you the same thing.  
  
Rinoa: umm... ahh... I'm here for... a Weapon! Yeah I'm here for a weapon. What about you?  
  
Squall: I had a freaky dream and well it urged me to prepare myself.  
  
Rinoa: (mumbles) I know what you mean.  
  
(Squall looks at her arm and sees the same string like the one in the dream tied around her arm)  
  
Rinoa: So you know where I can get a weapon?  
  
Squall: (Points to the store) Right here.  
  
Rinoa: Help me pick out a weapon?  
  
Squall: ...alright  
  
(They both walk in and go to the front desk. Behind it is several weapons hanging off the wall. A gunblade, pinwheel, nunchaku, rod, gun, whip, bow and arrow, and a regular sword.  
  
Rinoa: So which do you think would be best for someone like me?  
  
Squall: No way I'm not going there! Last time you hurt me for saying what i think.  
  
Rinoa: Oh come on! I won't hurt you.  
  
Squall: Nope  
  
Rinoa: Alright which do you think isn't good for me?  
  
Squall: Well for beginners I'd say something like a rod would be good. For very experienced people with weapons, guns and swords.  
  
Rinoa: Alright I'll pick out a pinwheel because it's sharp like swords and good for cutting off peoples heads. I'm I right?  
  
Squall: (Worried he looks at Rinoa) Yeah.  
  
(Rinoa buys the Pinwheel and they both go buy some supplies. When that's done they walk home)  
  
Rinoa: You're very quiet you know. We weren't talking for about 15 minutes already.  
  
Squall: You counted?  
  
Rinoa: Ugh, no.   
  
Squall: If it was too quiet for you then you should of started a conversation.  
  
Rinoa: No it wasn't that. I kinda liked it quiet.  
  
Squall: What are you exactly saying?  
  
Rinoa: I like hanging with you. You don't talk much. And you're kinda cute too.  
  
(Squall looks at Rinoa surprised)  
  
Squall: Well your... cute too.   
  
Rinoa: Say do you want to go out with me sometime?  
  
(Squall hesitates and looks to the ground) 


	3. Seifer's the name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3 – Seifer's the name  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rinoa: Say do you want to go out with me sometime?  
  
(Squall hesitates and looks to the ground)  
  
Squall: Can I get back to you with an answer later?  
  
Rinoa: Alright~ do you have to think about going out with a girl like me?  
  
Squall: uhh... no, no... It's just. I'm a commander and well... you know...  
  
Rinoa: Don't explain. (She turns away from him)  
  
Squall: ...Are you uhh... mad at me?  
  
Rinoa: No, not at all.   
  
Squall: ok  
  
(Both continue walking home in silence. When they get to the Garden. Quistis was sitting on the bench waiting for Rinoa)  
  
Quistis: Rinoa, what took you so long?  
  
Rinoa: ......nothing  
  
(Squall walks away and heads for the Training Center to build up his strength. Rinoa watches him as he leaves)  
  
Quistis: What's wrong Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: I'll tell you later.  
  
Quistis: What to go shopping for clothes on your dad's credit card?  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) Yeah, that'll be great.  
  
(Squall in the Training Center searches for something to fight. While he does, he thinks about what he said to Rinoa)  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Squall: ...Are you uhh... mad at me?  
  
Rinoa: No, not at all.   
  
Squall: ok  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
She's mad at me. I know it. I'm such a screw up.  
  
Announcement: Will Commander Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincth, and Seifer Almasy please come to the Headmaster's office.  
  
Squall: Seifer? This is going to be good.  
  
(Squall makes his way to Headmaster Cid's office. There awaits Cid and Seifer. Squall runs into Zell at the elevator and they both go up)  
  
Seifer: Ah! Look my two favorite people! Puberty Boy and Chicken Wuss!  
  
Zell: What?! (Zell runs up to him and shoves him into the wall)  
  
Cid: Stop right this moment! Seifer, Zell don't make me regret I made you SeeDs.  
  
Zell: Alright  
  
Seifer: (mumbles) Wuss  
  
Cid: I need the three of you to scout the area in Dollet now. Check out if there's anything suspicious.  
  
Squall: That's all?  
  
Cid: For now. You may bring some people with you but make sure they are capable of protecting themselves.   
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
Not capable of protecting them self. Is that the only reason I'm keeping Rinoa away from me?  
  
Seifer: Can I go now?  
  
Cid: Yes  
  
(Seifer walks out in a rush. Zell walks up to Squall)  
  
Zell: I know you don't want to hear this but why not bring Rinoa?  
  
Squall: You know what. I will.  
  
Zell: Cool.  
  
(Squall and Zell go to the Lobby. Rinoa and Quistis are still there)  
  
Quistis: You were called to the office. What's up?  
  
Squall: We need go check out Dollet for anything suspicious.  
  
Rinoa: Can we come?  
  
Squall: Yeah. I was planning on asking you to come anyway.  
  
Zell: Come on Quistis. Race you to the car?  
  
Quistis: On your mark!  
  
Zell: Get set!  
  
Squall: Go already!  
  
(Quistis and Zell start running to the Parking Lot)  
  
Rinoa: (laughs) And I though I get pissed easily.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Rinoa: So who's Seifer that I heard going too?  
  
Squall: Just some jerk.  
  
Rinoa: He's a meanie?  
  
Squall: You can call him that.  
  
(Rinoa and Squall get to the Parking Lot. Outside the car Zell and Seifer are arguing. Rinoa and Squall walk up to them)  
  
Zell: No way man! I'm driving!  
  
Seifer: You shut up! I'm driving!   
  
(Seifer opens the driver door and tries to get in when Zell pulls him back)  
  
Zell: NO! I'm driving! (He tries to get inside till Seifer pushes him on the floor and looks at him)  
  
Seifer: Chicken Wuss don't play with me!!  
  
Squall: Shut up!!! Both of you assholes! I'm driving. Now get in the back.  
  
Seifer: Don't tell me what to do!  
  
Squall: You want me to remove your job as SeeD?  
  
(Seifer looks at him with anger and stomps his way in the back of the car. Zell gets up, dusts himself and follows)  
  
Rinoa: Whoa! That was fun. So where do I sit?  
  
Squall: No more room in the back. So sit up front.  
  
Rinoa: Ah! Special treatment! Great!  
  
(Rinoa walks to the other side of the car and gets in. Squall starts to drive and she turns her chair facing Quistis, Zell and Seifer)  
  
Rinoa: Let's see... You're Seifer?  
  
Seifer: Yeah that's the name. Don't wear it out.  
  
Rinoa: (Giggles)  
  
Seifer: So you are?  
  
Rinoa: The name is Rinoa.  
  
Seifer: Great! We have a hot rich chick in the car.  
  
Rinoa: Excuse me?  
  
Seifer: Come on. You know you're hot.  
  
Quistis: Seifer!  
  
Zell: That's Seifer for you.  
  
Rinoa: (Giggles and turns her chair around. She moves over and whispers in Squall's ear) what do you think?  
  
(Squall turns his face to Rinoa and gives her a confused look. Then smiles and nodes his head as agreeing)  
  
Zell: Hey what are you guys talking about up there?  
  
(The car swerves left then right)  
  
Quistis: Squall!! Keep you eye on the road!  
  
(Rinoa smiles and silently laughs. She takes her hand and positions his face toward the road)  
  
Rinoa: Yeah the road Squall! Not me.  
  
(Squall major-ly blushes in embarrassment and thinks)  
  
I can't believe I just did that.  
  
(Zell and Quistis start to crack up and try to keep it in)  
  
Zell: (mumbles) stupid  
  
Squall: Well, were here.  
  
(Everyone gets out of the car and go into Balamb. They take a small ship to bring them at Dollet. Everyone enters the ship. Rinoa sits on the right and Squall sits next to her. Seifer sits on the left and Quistis sits next to him then Zell. Breaking apart Seifer with Zell. Silence goes on from there. Quistis and Zell are playing rock paper scissors, Squall is keeping his mind occupied and Seifer is looking out the window. Rinoa looks at Seifer and then to Squall. She smiles then slumps down on her chair to get comfortable and closes her eyes.)  
  
(Squall thinks)  
  
I know I just met you and  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friends, has grown stronger so fast  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
I see you give my life direction  
You make everything so clear  
  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I want to get closer than I ever thought I might  
  
Seifer: Ugh! Are we there yet?!! 


	4. Can't tell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4 - Can't tell me what to do!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(While Squall was thinking about his beautiful words for Rinoa and him she was dreaming. The dream was similar to the one she had when she entered the school and Squall's dream)  
  
(Rinoa dreams she is in the forest lost. And a wolf had just pounced on her. It stood there on top of her with his teeth gleaming like he was going to bite her head off. Rinoa laid there too scared to make a move. The wolf took a bite of Rinoa's arm and ran away. She screamed in agony. Her arm bleed like a waterfall and then tends to slowly reduce the bleeding. She cried and screamed yelling)   
  
Rinoa: Squall!!! Oh god- help me please. Squall!! Oh, oh, Squall help.   
  
(She took a look at her arm all covered in blood. A man came out from the dark part of the forest. Rinoa saw and started to calm herself. She was not able to see his face as he started to approach her. Rinoa was scared. She moved her legs to push herself away from him. She started to cry her words)  
  
Rinoa: Oh no. No, no, no. Squall!! Squall, help me please!! Where are you?  
  
(Squall had come out the same way as the man just then. He rushed to him and pulled out his gunblade while running. But the man took out a wooden sword and stunned him in the stomach)  
  
Rinoa: Squall!  
  
(Squall had fell on his knees and tried to get up from the floor. Then the man came out of the shadows and Rinoa looked at him. She did not recognize him from anywhere. He had long read hair and three scars along the right side of his face. He grinned at Rinoa and started to laugh to himself. He dropped the wooden sword and pulled out a very sharp sword from behind him which made a shick sound when pulled out. Rinoa was still crying and trying to get up)  
  
Squall: Rinoa! Hurry go! (He got himself to his feet) Rinoa hurry!  
  
(The man still slowly walked toward Rinoa with the sword raised up high. Squall ran to him, when the guy turned around blocking his attack with his sword then kicked him in the stomach and Squall once again fell to the ground. Rinoa watched)  
  
Rinoa: Squall! No leave Squall alone!  
  
(The man raised his sword and Rinoa awoke. Terrified. She pulled herself up in a hurry as she awoke and gasped for air. Squall and the others noticed)  
  
Zell: Yo, are you alright, Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: (gasped for air) Squall... Squall your here?  
  
Squall: Yeah, what's wrong?  
  
Seifer: Looks like she had a nightmare, about you.  
  
(Squall gave Seifer a glare)  
  
Squall: Shut up asshole!  
  
(Rinoa wiped her tears and slugged back down in her seat. She knew it was just a dream but it terrified her. Quistis got up and nudged Rinoa and sat next to her)  
  
Quistis: Are you alright? What's wrong?  
  
Rinoa: Very, very bad dream, but I'll be alright. I just need to get over it.  
  
Seifer: So what was it about?  
  
Rinoa: You don't want to know.  
  
Zell: Seems like Squall was in it.  
  
Squall: Can you guys shut up and let her get through this she doesn't need 20 questions! She just had a bad dream.  
  
Seifer: Touchy aren't you?  
  
Rinoa: No it's fine. I'll be ok.  
  
(Quistis smoothed out her hair and gave her I hope you get better look then went back to her seat. Seifer looked out the window)  
  
Seifer: We're here.  
  
(Everyone got out of the ship and made their way to Dollet. When they got there they decided to split up)  
  
Squall: I think it'd be better if we split up and search around. That way we can cover more ground and make it home faster.  
  
Zell: Whatever you say Commander!  
  
Quistis: I, I!  
  
Seifer: Alright I get the hot chick and puberty boy. Chicken wuss and Instructor dimwit go together. Everyone ok with that?  
  
Zell: Man if Squall wasn't here I'd kick you ass for saying this shit!  
  
Squall: Lets head out.  
  
(Quistis and Zell headed the opposite direction of them)  
  
Rinoa: So what are we doing again?  
  
Squall: Searching for anything suspicious, illegal, out of the ordinary.  
  
Seifer: So in other words you?  
  
(Rinoa giggled. Squall rolled his eyes and put his hand to his forehead)  
  
Squall: You're giving me a headache, Seifer.  
  
Rinoa: Aww! Seifer why don't you go fuck a tree and leave Squall alone! (She walked over to Squall and put her arm around his and took her hand and placed it on his chest) Can I help you feel better?  
  
Seifer: Ugh. Here goes Barbie.  
  
(Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at Squall upset that his head hurt. Squall was surprised at how she was reacting toward him. So caring and gentle as she ran her finger down his chest, just how he predicated. Then she kinda pulled Squall forward to walk around to begin the search)  
  
Seifer: Does Squall have to get all the sugar?  
  
Rinoa: (lamely said) you're not in pain  
  
(Squall still had his hand to his head facing the ground as they walked. Rinoa held her arm around him like as if she was obligated to. Like as if she was already going out with him. She liked it that way till Squall picked his head back up)  
  
Squall: Let go Rinoa. I'm alright. You don't have to make me feel better.  
  
Rinoa: (smiles at Squall) I want to.  
  
Seifer: Well whoppied do!   
  
(Rinoa let go of Squall knowing he was not use to someone holding him and knew he needed time a by himself. She looked out into one of the Inns and saw some people fighting)  
  
Rinoa: Hey! People fighting are out of the ordinary right?  
  
Squall: Where do you see that?  
  
(Rinoa pointed to the men)  
  
Squall: Let's check it out  
  
(They walked inside and saw it was more of a bar and this drunken bastard was picking on a guy with a huge cowboy at on.)  
  
Drunken guy: Come on man, don't be like that (he shoved the other man)  
  
Other man: Go pick on someone your own size shorty! I'm not telling you anything!  
  
(The drunken guy grabbed a beer bottle and tried to slam him in the face with it but the other one stopped him then took out a dagger and stabbed him in the stomach. The drunken man fell to the floor and the other walked out. Shoving Squall and Seifer out of the door way.)  
  
Seifer: Hey watch it fag!  
  
(People ran to the drunken man. Squall looked at the man walking away)  
  
Squall: Come on let's follow him.  
  
(The three followed the man. Acting like they just happen to go the same way as him. Rinoa found something familiar about the man but the cowboy hat just made her forget who he looked like)  
  
Rinoa: Should we be armed for this?  
  
Seifer: Dun worry sweetie I got you!  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) that's nice to know.  
  
(The man headed in a back alley)  
  
Squall: Come on, let's keep up.  
  
(Squall stopped at the corner that turned to the back alley a peeked down. He saw the man open a secret door and grabbed out what looked like a bunch of weapons. He equipped it to him. Hiding it under his very big jacket)  
  
Squall: (whispers) Rinoa, Seifer go call Zell and Quistis and tell them to get over here.  
  
Seifer: Alright. I'm getting bored watching this man away.  
  
Rinoa: Let me stay with you Squall?  
  
Squall: No, I want you to go with Seifer.  
  
Rinoa: But- (She was cut off by the look Squall gave her. She put her head down and followed Seifer)  
  
Seifer: Don't worry sweetie the fun will come.  
  
Rinoa: (giggles) whatever  
  
Seifer: So sweetie, want to go out with me some time?   
  
(Squall had heard Seifer say that for they were not that far away. Rinoa had stopped walking)  
  
Rinoa: Umm, Seifer you go ahead. I've changed my mind I'm not listening to Squall.  
  
(Rinoa turned away from him and walked up to Squall)  
  
Rinoa: I'm staying with you and you can't tell me what to do!   
  
(Seifer looked at Squall for a sign)  
  
Squall: Go on Seifer. She'll stay with me.  
  
(Seifer walked away and Squall got back to checking out what the man was doing. He was heading back out of the alley in Squall's direction)  
  
Squall: Come on Rinoa. He's coming this way.   
  
(Squall took Rinoa's hand and pulled her behind a telephone booth. The man went to the exit of Dollet that lead him outside. Squall followed and pulled Rinoa with him)  
  
Rinoa: What about Seifer and the others?  
  
Squall: They'll find us eventually.  
  
(Both left Dollet and followed the man into the forest. At one point they lost the man)  
  
Squall: Great we lost him!  
  
Rinoa: This is freaky it looks just like my dream.  
  
Squall: What happened in your dream?  
  
Rinoa: I got lost.  
  
Squall: So then stick with me.  
  
(Rinoa looked at him and smiled. He made her worries go all away. She took her arm and wrapped it around his and they walked)  
  
Rinoa: If I hold on to you I can't lose you!  
  
Squall: (silently laughs) you're very different  
  
Rinoa: How so?  
  
Squall: Well first off people never hold on to me or care when I get hurt  
  
Rinoa: Nah! I don't believe you! Who wouldn't want to hold on to an adorable guy!  
  
Squall: Well so far only you... wait, adorable?  
  
Rinoa: Yeah. You're just so darn cute!   
  
Squall: (blushes) ...I accept  
  
Rinoa: Accept what?  
  
Squall: To... go out with... you  
  
(Rinoa lets go of Squall and stops walking. She goes right in front of Squall and looks into his eyes and smiles)  
  
Squall: You smile a lot... I like that.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, well you don't smile a lot! And I hate that!  
  
(This made Squall smile)  
  
Rinoa: There you go. 


	5. I think i love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5 - I think I love you...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Squall smiled)  
  
Rinoa: There you go.   
  
(Rinoa took her left hand and grabbed his hand then took her right hand and grabbed his other. She pulled her fingers into his hand locking the hands together. Rinoa moved closer to him then put her cheek against his)  
  
Rinoa: I feel like I've known you for a long time  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Rinoa: Squall!!! Oh god- help me please. Squall!! Oh, oh, Squall help.   
  
(She took a look at her arm all covered in blood. A man came out from the dark part of the forest)  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Rinoa: (She moved herself away from Squall, letting him go. She seriously said) ......We have to go...  
  
Squall: We still didn't find the man yet  
  
Rinoa: We have to go now   
  
(Rinoa took his hand and pulled him to where she though was the way out of the forest. She couldn't see anything from all the trees and bushes but made her way through)  
  
Squall: Hey slow down! Your gonna break my arm off.  
  
(Rinoa hurried faster. She was starting to get scared. Then Squall's hand slipped out of hers and she didn't notice for a while but when she did she yelled out for Squall)  
  
Rinoa: Squall? Squall! Perfect I lost you... Squall?! Where are you?!  
  
(Rinoa decided to go back to the open space where there were not trees or anything)  
  
Rinoa: Squall?!! Where are you? (Hears something in the bushes)  
  
Rinoa: (Turns around) Hello? ...Is somebody there?  
  
(A wolf comes out approaching her ready to attack)  
  
Rinoa: Gasp! (Turns back around and runs away as the wolf follows) Help!! Help!!! (The wolf runs faster and Rinoa tries to escape) Squall!! Squall Help!!!  
  
(The wolf pounces on her just like her dream. She's was terrified! The wolf's teeth gleaming like he was going to bite her head off. Rinoa laid there too scared to make a move. The wolf took a bite of Rinoa's arm and ran away. She screamed in agony. Her arm and then slowly stopped. She cried and screamed yelling)   
  
Rinoa: Squall!!! Oh god- help me please. Squall!! Squall help me!  
  
(She took a look at her arm. Covered in blood. A man came out from the dark part of the forest. She was not able to see his face as he started to approach her. Rinoa didn't know what to do but escape some how. She moved her legs to push herself away from him. She started to cry her words)  
  
Rinoa: Oh no. No, no, no. Squall!! Squall, help me please!! Where are you?  
  
(Where Squall is he holds his gunblade fierce in the air walking backwards looking around so he doesn't get attacked on any side)  
  
Squall: Where are you damn it?!  
  
(A wolf comes out of the bushes to the right of him. The wolf rages toward him and then was about to pounce on him. Until Squall slashed it in half. It falls on the ground and Squall approaches it. He sees a black string dangling the wolf's mouth)  
  
Squall: Rinoa?! (He picked up the string and put it in his pocket)  
  
(Squall ran to where he saw the wolf come from and cut him self a way through to an open space where there were not trees or anything. He saw Rinoa lying on the floor crying out for help and a man was going after her. He rushed to him and pulled out his gunblade while running. But the man took out a wooden sword and stunned him in the stomach)  
  
Rinoa: Squall!  
  
(Squall had fell on his knees and tried to get up from the floor. Then the man came out of the shadows and Rinoa looked at him. It was the man from the Inn Bar.  
  
Rinoa: Oh my god! (Breathes in deeply to not let out any tears) That's you, the, the man that killed the drunken guy!  
  
(He grinned at Rinoa and started to laugh to himself. He dropped the wooden sword and pulled out a very sharp sword from behind him which made a shick sound when pulled out. Rinoa was still crying and trying to get up)  
  
Squall: Rinoa! Hurry go! (He got himself to his feet) Rinoa hurry!  
  
(The man still slowly walked toward Rinoa with the sword raised up high. Squall ran to him, when the guy turned around blocking his attack with his sword then kicked him in the stomach and Squall once again fell to the ground. Rinoa watched)  
  
Rinoa: Squall! No leave Squall alone!  
  
(The man raised his sword and he fell to the ground. An arrow shot him. Rinoa and Squall managed to look over where it came from. It was Quistis. She and Zell ran up to them)  
  
Quistis: Oh my god! Seifer give me a piece of your jacket!  
  
(Seifer ripped off a long strand and used it to tie around Rinoa's arm. Zell pulled Squall up to his feet. He was a little dizzy but still walked over to Rinoa)  
  
Squall: Rinoa are you ok? (He picked her up into his arms. She was still in pain.)  
  
Rinoa: It hurts! It hurts so badly Squall!! Make it stop... (Sniffs) make it stop, please...  
  
(Squall carried Rinoa in his arms and they went to the ship. Squall had no idea what to do. He wasn't a doctor and there wasn't anything for anybody else to do. Just bring her to Dr. Kadowaki. Everyone entered inside and Squall laid her down. He sat on the edge of the seat to give her all the room and let her hand go so she can rest)  
  
Rinoa: Squall no! Hold my hand... please...!  
  
(She was in so much pain. She cried and when she talked she would cough. Everyone couldn't bare to listen. Squall took her hand and held it tight)  
  
Rinoa: Squall! Squall... It hurts...   
  
(Squall moved over more and ran his finger down her face)  
  
Squall: It'll be alright  
  
(Rinoa smiled and her face trembled but after a while she fell asleep from his touch. This made everyone glad. Squall sat there and fiddled with her hair)  
  
Zell: Yo she'll be alright? Right?  
  
Quistis: If she doesn't lose much blood she'll be alright  
  
(Seifer was looking out the window. He couldn't watch anything that was going on)  
  
Zell: You like her?  
  
Squall: No  
  
Quistis: No?  
  
Squall: No, I love her.  
  
Seifer: Ugh! My god you just met her!   
  
Squall: I... feel... I feel like I've known her forever.  
  
Quistis: I'm glad you're opening up.  
  
Squall: Whatever  
  
(Squall kept his eyes on her. Her beauty was like nothing he had ever seen. He ran his finger down her face. The way her face was shaped and the tone of her skin was beautiful. He touched her lips. Her lips and cheeks were like cotton candy pink. He ran his finger through her hair. Her hair was ever so smooth. Not once after that did he notice there was anybody else there. Squall gave Rinoa a kiss on the lips. Seifer looked then turned away back to the window. Quistis kept eye on her Squall treated her and this love stuff made Zell tear)  
  
Quistis: Are you crying Zell?  
  
Zell: (Sniff) No  
  
Seifer: Hey, were home.  
  
(Squall picked up Rinoa gently so she wouldn't wake up. Squall hurried into the Infirmary)  
  
Squall: Dr. Kadowaki?   
  
(Dr. Kadowaki came out of the infirmary and took Rinoa from him not needing an explanation)  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Wait here Squall.  
  
(Squall was going to refuse but when Quistis put her hand on her shoulder and titled him back he decided not to)  
  
Seifer: Well I'm going!  
  
Quistis: Seifer!! How you not care? You're so cruel!  
  
Seifer: No I'm not. I hate seeing girls in pain and anyway I need to inform Cid.  
  
(Seifer walked away slowly. Quistis and Zell sat on a bench. As for Squall he waited right by the door. He had his hand clenched on the door. Squall wanted to burst inside and hold on to Rinoa but he didn't. He slid his hands into his pockets and put his back against the door, leaning. He felt something in his pocket and took it out. It was Rinoa's black string. He held on it and then Dr. Kadowaki opened the door making him fall down)  
  
Dr. Kadowaki: Whoops! Sorry I didn't know you were there. Oh you can go in and see Rinoa. I just needed to bandage her and check out if anything else was wrong.   
  
(Squall walked inside and the Doctor left him alone. Rinoa was lying in the bed there. She was awake. Rinoa tried to smile when she saw him but couldn't get herself to. Squall sat beside her and Rinoa looked at him as if he was going to save her)  
  
Squall: Hey  
  
(Rinoa nodded)  
  
Squall: I guess you shouldn't talk. Umm... you forgot something. (He showed the string and tied it on her other arm that wasn't injured) You really got me scared.... I should of never brought you with me. You know why it took me a while to give you an answer about going out? (Rinoa gave him a curious look) It's because I was trying to figure if it was safe. Partially because I had this dream that happened just like today. I don't think it was just a dream though. Maybe it was something like a future warning. Whatever.... wow... I don't talk this much. (Rinoa silently laughed) You smiled.  
  
(Rinoa pointed out her finger and signed him to come closer. He did. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips)  
  
Rinoa: (Whispers) I think I love you.  
  
Squall: Yeah... me too... I mean love you, not me... you know  
  
(Rinoa giggled then hummed a sweet tune. It was Juila's tune. Squall listened and played with her fingers. From that day on they were inseparable. Well accept for when Squall wanted to be alone to think)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End- You can sit on a porch with the one you love and never say a word and walk away feeling it was the best conversation you've ever had.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
